Technius 30
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when you combine Control Freak's controller, Cyborg and Overload altogether? You get one heck of a problem for Danny Phantom.
1. A Run In With A Fan?

Technius 3.0

Chapter 1: A Run In With A Fan?

As Sam and Tucker were in the mall, they were waiting for Danny.

"What the heck is taking him so long?" asked Tucker.

"We have been waiting for over an hour" replied Sam, "and I'm about fed up."

Suddenly right before their eyes, Danny in his ghost mode came crashing down to the ground, crashing against some tables nearby and the person who threw Danny there was Technius.

"I'm sort of a little busy right now" said Danny to Sam and Tucker, "sorry I was slow in arriving."

"I'll soon achieve victory against you ghost child" said Technius.

As Danny was about to race right Technius, a strange fat man out of nowhere approached Danny and his two friends.

"Can I help you?" asked Sam to the strange fat man.

"Allow me to introduce myself" replied the strange fat man, "I am Control Freak. And I can't believe I'm in the presence of Amity Park's very own super hero Danny Phantom!"

"I'm sort of busy at the moment" said Danny to Control Freak as he dodged a ghost beam that was fired from Technius, "can we talk later?"

"Sure" replied Control Freak.

As Danny raced off to continue to fight Technius, Tucker was interested in the remote control Control Freak was carrying.

"What the heck is that?" asked Tucker.

"This is my controller I carry around" replied Control Freak, "I am a villain against the Teen Titans. Perhaps you have heard of them. I have come here to challenge Amity Park's own super hero-Danny Phantom. But I guess I have to wait in line since he's busy."

"So what does that controller really do?" asked Tucker.

"It can bring anything from television to life!" replied Control Freak.

"Interesting" said Tucker.

Meanwhile, Technius was continued to struggle to fight Danny. Even with Technius' newly upgraded body he couldn't punch Danny as he kept on dodging the attacks. Danny then fired a ghost beam and knocked Technius down to the ground. Technius was also secretly overhearing the conversation between Control Freak and Tucker and was interested in grabbing Control Freak's controller. But he couldn't seem to get close enough since Danny was blocking his way.

"You may think you are upgrading your body" said Danny, "but every time you are doing it. It feels more like a downgrade for you instead of an upgrade."

"You're right ghost child" said Technius, "I have failed twice in attempting to defeat you with my body upgrades. But it seems that I have acquired a new strategy and the first phase of my plot is to grab that controller."

"Controller?" asked Danny in an astonished voice, "What are you talking about?"

Technius then fires a ghost beam, knocking and sending Danny across the room and hitting a large plant. He then makes his way toward Sam, Tucker and Control Freak. Technius then grabs and yanks the controller Control Freak holds away from him.

"Hey, give my controller back" said Control Freak as Technius held the controller in his hand.

"Tell me how this works" said Technius grabbing the sleeves of Control Freak.

"You, you just press the buttons on the controller" said Control Freak, "and if you press the buttons on the channels, it can bring the characters of those television shows to life. That's all I know!"

"Interesting" said Technius.

But before Technius could even press a button on the controller, Danny recovered from the attack and raced toward Technius with his fist aimed right at him. Danny then punches Technius right in the face, but Technius still held the controller in his hand. Technius then fired a ghost beam from his other hand, knocking Danny and sending him crashing into bushes.

"Now to put this controller to the test in my first phase of my plans!" said Technius as he attached the controller to his right arm.

The controller merged with Technius, and Technius could feel the change within him. A strange white light appeared around Technius, and Technius zapped himself right into some nearby televisions that were on sale. Technius' face appeared on the television making a malevolent laugh before disappearing. Danny then disappointed that he failed to stop Technius, changed himself back into his human self when he was hiding in the bushes and came out.

"Please" said Control Freak as he grabbed Danny's sleeve, "help me get back my controller."

"As much as I hate villains" said Sam, "I would probably consider Control Freak the lesser of the two evils right now. Since Technius now has the ability to zap himself and bring characters of television shows to life under his control."

"We're going to need some help on this" said Danny as he got out a Titan communicator.

"You know the Titans as well?" asked Control Freak.

"Yes" replied Danny, "can I please have some room?"

Meanwhile, back at Titan Tower, after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, the Titans were relaxing when the communicator began to ring and Cyborg picked it up.

"Hey Danny" said Cyborg on the communicator, "long time no see. What's happening?"

"Technius just happen" replied Danny, "and this time I think I might need help from you and the rest of the Titans. Technius just stole Control Freak's controller and I fear he might use that controller to take over every computer he sees."

"No problem" said Cyborg, "I'll come along with Kid Flash and Jinx."

"Well" said Danny, "hurry. I don't know where Technius will strike next."


	2. Phase Two

Chapter 2: Phase Two

As Danny, Sam, Tucker and Control Freak were waiting outside the mall; Cyborg drove up to them in his car. When Cyborg got out of the car, Kid Flash and Jinx were in the back seat and got out as well.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Cyborg to Danny.

"Technius has Control Freak's controller" replied Danny.

"And with that controller" said Sam, "who knows what damage Technius can do."

"Please" begged Control Freak as he grabbed Cyborg, "I'll do anything you want if you get my controller back from that ghost."

"We'll head to my house first" said Danny.

"Good idea" said Kid Flash.

As they headed to Danny's house, Technius was observing them from a local security camera that was suppose to watch traffic.

"Well" said Technius as he observed Cyborg, "that looks like a suitable body for me. I'll wait until the right time to implement phase two of my plan."

As the three Titans, Danny and his friends finally arrived at his house, Jack Fenton was there.

"Glad you could make it home Danny" said Jack.

"Whose this guy?" whispered Kid Flash to Tucker.

"That's Danny's dad" replied Tucker.

"Oh" said Kid Flash.

"Say, I know who the heck the metal guy is" said Jack as he observed Cyborg, "but who is the other fat guy with you and those two?"

"This is Control Freak" said Cyborg, "and these two are Jinx and Kid Flash."

"Nice to meet you three" said Jack, "do you want to know what my latest invention is?"

"Uh, okay" said Jinx.

"No" said Sam as she attempted to convince Jinx not to say it, "don't."

"It's called the electric ghost taser" said Jack as he pulled it out to show everybody, "it's like a regular taser, except it works on ghosts."

"Isn't that the same taser the human rights groups are complaining about?" asked Cyborg.

"This one works on ghosts" replied Jack, "it can come in handy whenever there is a ghost that takes over a computer or other electronic devices. But that's not going to happen."

"You'd be surprise" added Danny.

"Well" said Jack as he was going inside, "I better go inside and work on more anti-ghost inventions."

"Well" said Cyborg, "we better go find this Technius. That electric ghost taser might come in handy."

"What's the villain's objective?" asked Kid Flash to Danny.

"I really don't know" replied Danny, "Technius said something about upgrading his body after he grabbed Control Freak's controller."

"We should be on the look out for him" said Jinx, "perhaps we should split up."

"Great" said Cyborg, "Danny and his two friends can go with Jinx, while Kid Flash and I will go with Danny."

"I can track that ghost with my powers" said Jinx, "well sort of."

"Good" said Cyborg, "let's get to it then."

"What about me?" asked Control Freak.

"You can come along with Kid Flash, Danny and me" replied Cyborg.

"Good" said Danny as he changed into his ghost mode, "let's get this over with."

As Danny and the rest split up, Danny, Control Freak, Cyborg and Kid Flash were going down the street that had electronic hardware.

"Why are we going down here?" asked Kid Flash.

"Because Technius can get inside a computer and make it alive" replied Danny.

Danny spoke too soon as Technius' face appeared on one of the computer's at the computer store on the street.

"Excellent timing" said Technius, "all I need is to create a diversion!"

Technius then used his newly acquired controlled and aimed it at the televisions in the store that were showing a range of television shows from football to samurai and ninja shows. Technius then presses the button and Technius' power combined with Control Freak's controller turned the football players, ninjas and samurais in ghost form to live. This then picked up Danny's ghost sense as he turned around.

"We got trouble" said Danny.

"No kidding" said Cyborg.

The ghost football players made their move as they attempted to charge right toward Kid Flash. Kid Flash was too quick for them as he managed to dodge every attack, while Danny used his ghost beam to knock each of the ghost football players down and suck them into his Fenton thermos. Cyborg was busy with fighting off the ghost ninjas and samurais. Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at each one of them, sending each of them crashing down to the ground. Danny then used his Fenton thermos and sucked each one of them into it.

"Now is my chance!" said Technius as he noticed Cyborg was turning around.

Technius aimed the controller at Cyborg. He then pressed the enter button on the controller and a strange beam from the controller hits Cyborg. Cyborg could feel that something strange was going on.

"What's going on?" asked Cyborg as he felt his stomach, "I feel so strange."

"What's happening to him?" asked Kid Flash to Danny.

"I don't know" replied Danny, "but I suspect Technius has something to do with it."

Suddenly a strange light appeared, blinding everyone in sight. When the light finally cleared up, Danny was shocked that Technius had merged with Cyborg's body.

"The second phase of my plan has been completed!" shouted Technius as he observed his new body which was made of steel, "this body seems to be more suitable than my first one. And my second human form of my body did no good for me. But this shall serve me pretty well, and I have to thank the ghost child for reminding me to acquire this body."

"I'm going to get you out of Cyborg's body if it's the last thing I do" said Danny.

"What about that electric ghost taser?" asked Kid Flash.

"You mean this?" asked Technius as he held it up to show everybody, "Won't do you any good so as long as I have it."

Danny then got mad and charged at Technius. With Technius' new body, Technius managed to dodge Danny's punches, and grabbed Danny's fist as he attempted to lay a punch on him. Technius then threw Danny across the street and crashing into another store breaking the glass window.

"Child" said Technius, "you don't get it. You have failed, I have won."

Suddenly Technius felt a gush of wind go by, and when Technius looked to find what happen to the anti-ghost weapon that would defeat him, he was surprised to notice the weapon was missing.

"You looking for this?" asked Kid Flash as he showed Technius the weapon.

"Hand that over to me!" shouted Technius.

While Danny and Kid Flash were fighting off Technius in his new body, Jinx, Sam and Tucker were just trying to find their way to Danny.

"Something is not right" said Jinx, "we're being followed."

"Followed?" asked Tucker.

"By who?" added Sam.

Suddenly a strange electronic energy was right behind them as they turned around, they were shocked to see it was Overload.

"I have come to enact my revenge against you and the Titans" said Overload to Jinx, "and I don't care if your two new friends will get in my way."


	3. Technius' Strategy

Chapter 3: Technius' Strategy

As Technius stood still studying his new body, Kid Flash went to Danny's side along with Control Freak.

"Do you have any plans to get Cyborg back to his normal self?" asked Kid Flash to Danny.

"I don't know" replied Danny, "I think the electric ghost taser can do the job in freeing Cyborg from Technius' control."

"We're going to need help from Jinx and your two friends if we are going to do that" said Kid Flash as he got out his communicator.

As Kid Flash called Jinx on her communicator, Jinx along with Tucker and Sam were having troubles of their own. Overload was zapping electricity with his power at Jinx as she dodged the attacks. Jinx then got out her communicator as she dodged behind some trash cans.

"I'm having trouble over here" said Jinx as she got out her communicator.

"Well we could really use your help against Technius" said Kid Flash.

"Well I'm having trouble with Overload" said Jinx, "he must have managed to escape from the compound where we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil."

As Kid Flash and Jinx kept on talking on the communicator, Technius was secretly overhearing their conversation by using the technology built in Cyborg's body.

"I would have to appreciate you two for giving me another grand idea" said Technius as he disrupted their conversation, "I may not be able to defeat the ghost boy and you two in this form. But if I upgrade through fusing Overload with my new body I can become more powerful than ever before!"

Technius then aimed the part of where Control Freak's controller was located on and shot himself right into a security camera.

"Quick" said Danny to Kid Flash and to Control Freak, "we need to get toward where Jinx, Sam and Tucker are."

"That might be a good idea" said Kid Flash.

Kid Flash then picked up Control Freak and raced toward where Jinx was trying to dodge Overload's attacks while Danny came along to find out where Sam and Tucker were hiding. As Danny arrived on the scene, Jinx was having trouble dodging Overload's attacks. Overload then turned around and noticed Danny.

"Do not dare intrude" said Overload to Danny, "this fight does not concern you."

"Well it does if you are using my turf as a battlefield" replied Danny.

Danny then fired a ghost beam at Overload, knocking Overload over. The electronic monster recovered from the attack and fired an electric beam at Danny. Danny then phased through and the electric beam went right through Danny. Kid Flash then came into the scene and dropped Control Freak in a safer area where Sam and Tucker emerged. As Jinx, Danny and Kid Flash fought with Overload, Technius was over seeing the fight through a security camera.

"Hmm" said Technius, "I do not think it should be wise to intervene, at least not until this Overload is powerless."

Overload fired up a large electric energy, knocking Jinx and Kid Flash off balance, and sending them into some trash cans that were nearby. Danny of course dodged the attack through becoming invisible and then firing a large ghost beam at Overload, sending Overload flying across the street. Overload recovered from the attack and fired several more electric beams at Danny. Danny of course dodged the attacks. As Danny and Overload kept at each other, Overload was getting weaker and weaker.

"I have never fought an opponent this strong" said Overload as the electronic monster was wearing out.

Suddenly Technius saw his chance and zapped himself right into the midst of the battle in his new body which was really Cyborg. Technius then used Cyborg's laser cannon and fired at Danny, sending Danny crashing into some trash cans where Jinx and Kid Flash landed. Technius then began to make his move and approach Overload.

"What strange thing are you and what have you done with that Titan you are controlling?" asked Overload as the electronic monster knew it was Cyborg's body.

"I am upgrading my body to 3.0!" proclaimed Technius, "And I believe you are just the power supply I need to become even more powerful!"

Technius again used Cyborg's laser cannon but this time fired at Overload, sending and knocking Overload to the ground. Overload recovered from the attack and fired several electronic beams at Technius, but Technius dodged them through becoming invisible and then reappeared once those electronic beams were gone. Technius then fired another laser beam from Cyborg's laser cannon, but this time he used both arms and the two laser beams hit Overload.

"I know you are getting weaker" said Technius as he was approaching Overload, "give it up."

Overload then fired up a large electronic beam at Technius, finally hitting him. But Technius recovered from the attack and fired one of Cyborg's hands toward Overload. The rocket arm then grabbed the chip which was Overload and managed to subdue the electronic monster. The rocket arm then came right back to Technius.

"Finally!" shouted Technius, "I have the power to become more powerful than I have ever become!"

Then Technius attached the chip which was Overload into Cyborg's body. Technius could feel the power Overload represented and it was charging up Technius' power. As Danny, Jinx and Kid Flash finally recovered, they were shocked to see this was happening. Technius then turned around toward the three.

"Face it ghost child" said Technius as he could feel an aura of electricity going around himself, "you have failed. I have done what I couldn't have done before. I have become Technius 3.0! And I have to thank you and your two friends for aiding me in my quest along with that fat man!"

"This is bad" said Danny.

"You got that right!" proclaimed Technius.


	4. Danny's Plan

Chapter 4: Danny's Plan

As Technius was charging up his new body with the aid of the power he acquired from Overload, Danny gathered everybody together.

"So what's the plan?" asked Tucker, "Technius is too powerful for any of us at this stage."

"I know" replied Danny then he turns to Kid Flash, "that's why I need to overshadow Kid Flash in order to combine my powers with his powers."

"Don't worry" said Kid Flash, "I'm in on the deal."

"Sounds good to me" added Jinx.

"But we're going to get Technius' attention before I can overshadow Kid Flash" said Danny.

"No problem" said Jinx, "leave that to me."

As Technius finally charged up his power to the maximum level, he felt strong enough to acquire even more power.

"You people have failed in stopping Technius 3.0!" shouted Technius, "At my first grasp for power, I will absorb the power of the local power plant in Amity Park. Then from there, I shall continue on my quest to control the entire world!"

"Think fast" said Jinx as she used her powers.

Her powers managed to push Technius a little bit, but Technius managed to recover and fired some electronic beam at Jinx. Jinx managed to leap out of the way and fired more of her power at Technius, causing the lamp nearby to fall directly on Technius, hitting him on the head. Technius then readied Cyborg's sonic cannon and began to fire at Jinx, but she kept on dodging the blasts from the sonic cannon. As Jinx was giving Technius a run for his money, Danny then phased himself into Kid Flash and began to take control of his body. While Danny was controlling Kid Flash's body, he took out the electronic ghost taser.

He then noticed the part where Overload was attached to Cyborg's body. Danny then used Kid Flash's power and raced right toward Technius. While Technius was still trying to attack Jinx, Danny then fired a ghost beam at the area where Overload was located and knocked Overload out from the area it was located in. Danny then grabbed the disk which was Overload and while still controlling Kid Flash, he raced toward Tucker and handed Overload to him. He then raced toward to the aid of Jinx who was getting exhausted from dodging Technius' attacks.

"Face it" said Technius, "you have failed."

"Actually" said Danny while in Kid Flash's body, "you should turn yourself around and see where Overload went."

As Technius turned around, he was shocked to notice that Overload was missing in the part where he had placed him. He then looked around and noticed that Tucker had Overload in his hand.

"You" said Technius to Tucker, "hand me that computerized villain which would enable me to continue to be Technius 3.0."

"I don't think so" said Danny as he used Kid Flash's powers to race toward Technius.

Danny then fired a ghost beam at Technius, sending Technius flying across the street and into a trash can. Technius then fired Cyborg's sonic cannon at Danny, but Danny phased himself and dodged the attack. Danny then raced toward Technius and quickly gave a good jab at Technius and another one. Technius had enough and grabbed Danny while he was still in Kid Flash's body and throws him to the side of the street. Danny then fired another ghost beam at Technius and knocked Technius down. He then took out the electronic ghost taser and fired it at Technius. The long rope then hits Technius and Danny presses the button on the electronic ghost taser, zapping Technius.

"T-t-this can't be!" shouted Technius as he could feel his power weakening.

Danny then gets himself out of Kid Flash's body and launches an attack at Technius. He goes straight into Cyborg's body and pushes Technius out of Cyborg.

"This can't be happening!" shouted Technius as he found himself without controlling Cyborg, "I can't lose!"

"You just had" said Danny.

Danny then raced toward Technius and gave him a good punch and a kick. He then fired his ghost beam at Technius, knocking Technius down to the ground. Technius looked around to see if he still had Control Freak's controller. Suddenly he noticed that Cyborg was regaining consciousness and Cyborg took out the controller from where Technius placed it on him.

"Looking for this?" asked Cyborg to Technius as he showed him Control Freak's controller.

"My controller!" shouted Control Freak.

"You mean mine!" shouted Technius.

"Not anymore" said Danny as he got out the Fenton thermos.

Danny then sucked Technius into the thermos and then closed the lid.

"What just happen to me?" asked Cyborg as Jinx and Kid Flash were coming to his aid.

"You were being controlled by Technius" replied Danny to Cyborg.

"And it was quite a battle" added Jinx.

"Well" said Control Freak, "I'll be taking my controller and heading my way."

"Not so fast" said Cyborg as he grabbed Control Freak's sleeves, "you were a member of the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Looks like you're going to be taken back in" said Kid Flash.

"Well" said Cyborg, "we better get going. Hopefully we can meet again some day."

"Well" said Danny, "we'll see about it then."


End file.
